It's Alright
by Spamano4ever
Summary: It's winter break and Lovino is missing his Spaniard. What will his brothers do to help? Just some fluff that came to me during Art Class a few days ago.


**I got this idea during art class when it came on Pandora radio... I told the idea to my friend jokingly and she told me to write it, so... I hope this won't suck...**

* * *

Lovino sighed and sluggishly moved up the steps of his house towards his bedroom. Christmas break had just started for the students of World Academy. Normally, this would be a thing to celebrate, however, this year, Lovino's Spanish boyfriend of three years, Antonio, had gone back to Spain to spend time with family.

The Italian dragged himself into his bedroom, barely having the strength to shut the door behind him. God, why did he miss Antonio so much? The stupid bastard had only left an hour ago, but he already felt like he was having something stabbing into his heart! How the fuck was he suppose to last for three entire fucking weeks!?

Lovino sighed again, pressing his face into his pillow. "Stupid bastard... Making me love you... Then leaving..." he groaned. Why couldn't the rest of Antonio's family just live here to?

There was a soft knock on his door. "Veh, fratello? Stai bene?" Feliciano, Lovino's younger twin brother, asked, poking his head into the dimly lite room. "I keep hearing you sigh and you haven't cursed for a while..."

"I'm fine, Feli. Go away..." Lovino grumbled, turning his back to the door. This only seemed to indicate to the younger to move closer for some strange reason. A hand was placed on his shoulder gently.

"Wanna help me make and decorate cookies?" Feliciano asked. '_No. No I don't,_' Lovino thought. However, knowing his brother was only trying to help, he nodded and forced himself out of bed, trudging after the other.

After entering the kitchen, the brothers worked together making all kinds of desserts, Feliciano suggesting everything he thought of to make. He knew his brother was missing Antonio. His own boyfriend, Ludwig, wasn't leaving, but last year he had gone back to Germany. It had been horrible and Lovino had done his best to keep him cheerful. He wanted to return the favor, not that he wouldn't have tried anyway.

The two spent the rest of the day together, baking and decorating. Lovino had even managed to smile. That night when he went to bed, right before he fell asleep, Antonio called him, to say goodnight and remind him how much he loved the Italian.

"**I love you, so much, querido,**" Antonio said gently, knowing his lover was already almost asleep.

"Love you to, Toni," Lovino murmured.

On the other end of the line, Antonio smiled brightly. Then the soft sounds of Lovino's breathing reached him and with a final whispered 'good night' he hung up.

* * *

**_Little darling~_**

**_It's been a long, cold, lonely winter~_**

* * *

Two entire weeks had pasted. Lovino was convinced he was dieing. '_What a great way to start a new year..._' he thought. '_A stupid, lonely way... Dammit Toni... Come back already... Come home... to me... Please... God I sound like a desperate twelve year old romantic girl..._'

The Italian somehow managed to drag himself from his nest of warm blankets and pillows all the way downstairs to the living room which was had a few Christmas decorations, but was relatively clean. He flopped onto the couch and grabbed the blank from the back on it, wrapping himself up and flicking on the television. He eyes watched sightlessly whatever came on as his thoughts continued to revolve around his boyfriend.

'_I wonder if he thinks about me... I wonder if he feels like this to... I hope not... This sucks..._' Feliciano heard the sounds on cartoons and went downstairs to discover his twin laying limply on the couch.

Biting his lip, Feliciano shuffled quickly out of the room, knowing if he stayed even a second later, he would ruin everything. Besides, he had a party to start preparing for. He went into the kitchen to begin cooking, sending a text to his grandfather about what he needed to make certain things. Then he sent a text to his younger brother.

"_Marci, is everything ready?"_ The response was almost instantaneous.

"_Duh. Don't worry, fratello. Everything will work fine ;)"_

Feliciano peaked out into the living room at the lump on the couch that was his twin. '_Don't worry, Lovi. Everything will be alright._'

* * *

_**Little darling~**_

_**It feels like years**_

_**since it's been here~**_

* * *

That night, after getting himself, then Lovino ready, the elder of the pair not being able to motivate himself to do anything more than sit on his bed starring at the clothes laid out for him, Feliciano led him downstairs and let him slump onto the couch.

"Come on, Lovi! It's a party! Veh, I promise you'll have fun!" Feliciano encouraged.

Lovino mumbled something in return and Feliciano went off to answer the door as the bell started ringing. Deciding he didn't want to leave himself open to creepy people who might try to sit near him, Lovino got up and moved to stand against the wall, a tiny bit curious as to who and how many people his brothers had invited to this thing.

He had of course invited people as well, but only his two friends Kaoru and Matthew. However, he knew his bastard brother would have invited his potato-sucker boyfriend and said boyfriend's somehow-less-annyoing-but-still-very-annoying brother who was dating Matthew. And his youngest brother would have invited that one kid from Iceland. And if that guy was here, then so was his brother, the brother's stalkerish boyfriend, and then the other two that made up the group.

'I wonder if it's to later to go to bed...' Lovino wondered, watching his home fill with people. Lets see... Yep. Feliciano was in the kitchen with Ludwig, putting the finishing touches on a few of the dishes, Gilbert was over with Matthew, hugging him and being quite for once, Kaoru was with Emile, trying to be secretive and failing as he held the other boy's hand. Lukas was standing close by with Mathias tried to get some kind of emotion other than violence out of him while also talking to Alfred, who had an arm slung around Arthur's shoulders, though the Brit looked less than pleased by this.

Berwald and Tino were over talking to Toris, Edward, and Ravis, Toris' boyfriend, Felix having his arms wrapped around the Lithuanian boy's waist.

Lovino wanted to cry. So many couples... It only made him miss his (yes, HIS) boyfriend all the more. Even that perverted douche Francis had a boyfriend! It was Bushy-Brows brother, Ian or Allister or something like that.

* * *

_**Here Comes the Sun~**_

_**Here Comes the Sun~**_

_**and I say~**_

_**It's alright~**_

* * *

Feeling more alone than he ever had before in his life, Lovino crept into a corner and curled up in a chair, avoiding everyone. Feliciano saw this and silently willed his brother to be strong. '_Soon fratello, soon! Everything will be alright!_'

The clock struck ten and the party got on a roll. Music blared from the speakers in the living room while food was set out on the dining room table and beverages were available in the kitchen. Everyone was mingling and talking and enjoying themselves, except for one, lonely Italian.

Unable to see their friend so unhappy, Matthew and Kaoru detached from their groups and converged on the boy.

"Lovi, come join us," Matthew offered, his soft voice nearly inaudible over the music.

"Yeah, it's no fun to stay here all night. You're legs will crap. Plus, I've get fireworks set up to go off at mid-night and you have to see them," Kaoru added. When Lovino made no effort to move, the two each grabbed an arm and hauled him up and proceeded to drag him around to interact.

* * *

**_Little Darling~_**

**_The smiles returning to the faces~_**

* * *

For the most part, Lovino remained silent and withdrawn, only speaking when asked a direct question. Time seemed to be passing so slowly to the depressed Italian. Finally, the clock read 11:30 and everyone piled out side into the cold night to watch Kaoru's display.

Lovino watched as the couples got together, ready for the special mid-night kiss. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling his heart clench. He didn't pay any attention to the excited looks that where being shot at him. He didn't hear the sound of the front door opening and closing with a soft click.

* * *

**_Little Darling~_**

**_It seems like years_**

**_since it's been here~_**

* * *

11:45. Lovino wanted nothing more than to simply crawl away from all these bastards and their happiness. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to feel so alone and sad. He just wanted Antonio. Was that to much to ask? Why was he being tortured like this? Why couldn't people just leave him alone?

He felt tears prick at his eyes and he quickly scrubbed them away. He refused to cry over something this stupid. He was done with this sadness. It was pointless. It didn't bring his Toni back any quicker. He might as well fucking enjoy these fireworks.

* * *

_**Little Darling~**_

_**I feel the ice is slowly melting~**_

* * *

11:55. Five more minutes. Five minutes and he could go inside and sleep until school began in five days. Lots of fives going on, it seemed... Maybe it should be his lucky number... Nah, that's stupid.

Lovino was very careful to keep his eyes on the night sky, refusing to see the happy people around him. He missed the shape sneaking towards him.

* * *

_**Little Daring~**_

_**It seems like years**_

_**since it's been clear~**_

* * *

The countdown had begun. One a minute left. Lovino sighed heavily. He really didn't want to be here. It he could be with Antonio, he didn't want to be with anyone, especially right on this moment.

Suddenly, the Italian felt something tap his shoulder. He felt irritation flare inside him instantly at whoever had dared to try and get his attention. He turned to tell the person to fuck off but froze as his amber eyes met with sparkling green and the widest smile ever made by a human.

Antonio. Antonio was back. He was back early.

"T-Toni...?" Lovino murmured, reaching up and hesitantly touching the other teen's face in fear he would simple disappear in front of him.

"Si, mi tomate~. I'm back," Antonio said gently, wrapping an arm around Lovino's waist and pulling the Italian close to himself. "I missed you~."

The Italian's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't even pretend to be irritated about being hugged. He returned the jester, hugging the Spaniard tightly and pressing his face into his lover's neck, breathing deeply to take in the other boy's comforting scent of sunshine and fresh tomatoes.

Antonio gently rubbed his back, pressing a kiss to Lovino's forehead. Lovino looked up with a glare, causing Antonio to blink in confusion.

"Don't kiss me yet. Wait till midnight," he ordered. Antonio smiled brightly as the countdown began.

"_Ten!_"

Antonio adjusted his hold, pulling Lovino even closer.

"_Nine!_"

The pair stared into each others' eyes lovingly.

"_Eight!_"

Slowly, they moved closer.

"_Seven!_"

"I love you, Antonio," Lovino whispered.

"_Six!_"

"I love you to, Lovino," Antonio answered, smiling brightly.

"_Five!_"

Their eyes closed as they moved closer.

"_Four! Three! Two! **ONE!**_"

The couple's lips connected just as the fireworks rocketed into the air and went off, filling the night with booms and bright lights. Everyone was cheering and dancing, welcoming in the new year.

The kiss was broken and Lovino laid his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"Welcome home, bastard."

* * *

_**Here Come the Sun~**_

_**Here Come the Sun~**_

_**It's alright~**_

* * *

**I**** apologize if the breaks are i****rritating but I thought about their placement for a long time and I like where they are.**


End file.
